Hidden Within - Part 1
by GTWolf
Summary: Hikaru is a man with no sense of his past. Where did he come from? Who is he? So many questions but very little answers...


Chapter 1: Forgotten

Pain. That's all I felt when I woke up. I was lying down in a plain of grass. Above me was a clear blue sky and fresh air surrounding me. I didn't know how I got here or who I was. It was as if God didn't want me to remember. I walked around for what seemed hours.

I tried very hard to remember who I was and how I got to this place. Yet every time I did, the pain returned and I held my head trying to make it stop.I then decided to walk north and see if I find any sign of life. I walked and walked for what seemed like a millennium, until I stumbled upon a man riding a horse.

"Hello there young fellow," said the man, "What are you up to this fine day?" The man seemed kind with greyish hue eyes. The blonde hair on his head was tied in a braid and he wore the most elegant clothes one could ever see. He was tall, about 6 feet. He spoke with a Scottish accent. He had broad shoulders, a sword strapped to his side, a flat jaw and his nose was a bit tilted from being broken.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

The man raised his eyebrow. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't know. I can't remember anything."

The man nodded and stroked the bristles on his chin. "That's rather quite odd. Do you at least remember your name?"

I tried hard to think. What was my name? The letter H came to my mind. "Hi-Hikaru, sir."

The man smiled kindly and slapped my back. "Theres a start! If ya keep that up you'll remember in no time!"

I smiled widely and laughed. "Thank you but may I ask what your name is?"

"Of course! My name is Oric the Brave! I'm head of the Nakima Clan!"

Oric said it so proudly as though no one could take away his name or his life. I wished I was like Oric and tell everyone who I was and whenever I thought of who I was I didn't get pain through my mind.

Oric looked at me and pointed to my shirt. "Well whatever happened to ya it looked like someone wanted you dead." I looked down on my shirt and saw blood all over me. I touched my face and felt a cut that stung with pain whenever I touched it.

"Come with me. I know someone who'll get ya cleaned up nicely." Oric stuck his hand out for me to take it. "And don't ya worry lad, no one will hurt ya with me around ya."

I took his hand and laughed. "I'll believe it."

We rode on Oric's horse until we reached a dirt road that was well patted down from people walking on it. The road had a scenic view of trees, a creek, several birds chirping and an apple tree.

It was the beautiful sight I've ever seen. I wish I could've stared at the significant sight forever but not all things last forever. We kept riding then the horse stopped and whined a bit.

"Easy there Nasha," Oric said softly to the pure white horse, "That's a good girl." He smiled then suddenly disappeared and he stared at a dark figure standing in the middle of the road.

Oric sighed then reached for his sword by his side but did not take it out. "Who are ya?" yelled Oric. The creature was dark, had no face but only a mouth with sharp fangs, he smelled of blood and had a large hand as big as a four year-olds body, with large claws.

The creature pointed to me. "Die..." he talked quietly then started to yell. "Die!" Oric threw a knife at the creature's head, watching its body collapse to the ground, dead.

I was scared out of my skin. "What was that thing?!" I looked at Oric, trembling. Oric looked at me and smiled. "That was a Nagoshi. A vile creature." The word Nagoshi felt so familiar I just couldn't place where I had heard from. I felt has if I had a connection to them.

"But that's not important let us keep goin' lad." And so we did.

Why had the Nagoshi pointed to me and told me to die? Was it something from my past? Did I hurt their race and made them become so evil? So many questions I wish I could answer.

We arrived at a big oak tree. The tree was at least ninety feet tall! Oric pulled Nasha in front of the tree to a door and a sign above it. The sign read, "The Oak Tree." I smirked at the sign and walked on in.

The place bore a mixture of smells but mostly alcohol and smoke from a fire place. A woman walked up to Oric and smiled. "Well if it isn't the leader of the Nakima clan! Oric it's good to have you back!" The woman wore a dirty busting apron, brown hair tied in a bun, a dress that was very old from the looks of it. She was in her mid-forties and had very red lipstick on her lips.

"Sallu! It's good to see ya!" Oric hugged the woman named Sallu tightly and laughed. Sallu laughed and looked at me. "And who's this young man?" she said looking me up and down. "This would be Hikaru. The lad can't remember his memory. And as ya can see he needs to get cleaned up!" Oric laughed as his belly jiggled.

"I'd gladly do that for him." She smiled at me and took my hand. "Follow me and we'll get ya cleaned up for supper." I took her hand which was soft but reeked.

Sallu led me to a room with a metallic tub filled with water and a bar of soap next to it. "Holler when you are done and I'll bring ya some clothes." She smiled has she left. I smiled then stripped off my clothes and jumped in the warm water. The water was so pleasing I didn't want to get out.

I looked down at the water to see my reflection for the first time. I had a V-shaped jaw, silver hair going down to my neck, a necklace that had a wolfs' head, my eyes were blue and grey, a marking on my left palm that was a circle with a ball of energy it looked like, and I was well in shape not to brag or anything.

Who was I? Why was there a strange marking on my hand? Were these reasons that foul creature called a Nagoshi was after me? What the hell was going on? If only I knew…

I called for Sallu and she came back with a fresh pair of clothes. I thanked her and she left. I stared at the clothes. The pants weren't the best clothes but they would have to do. The shirt was white and seemed very decent. I pulled the shirt and pants then I putted on my boots.

Sallu came back carrying something heavy but wrapped in cloth. "Here Oric wanted ya to have this," she said handing me the object. I held it in my hands then looked at Sallu. "What is it?" I inquired. Sallu just laughed. "Why won't ya open it silly," then she left still laughing.

I smiled and started to unwrap it. The heavy object was a sword. The handle was sturdy and wrapped in fine leather. The hilt was very unique. The sheath was black and had two straps. I figured that it went on my side so I put it on my left hip.

I walked back out to the bar and went over to Oric and Sallu who were having a couple of beers just laughing and having a swell time. I stood next to Oric then looked around the bar. I saw a couple of men about in their early twenties and swords strapped to their backs. They were wearing brown robes, the hoods hiding their faces from the world. They wore black clothes that had a strange symbol on the left wrist of the clothing.

I watched them come in and sit down and talked quietly about something too quiet for a blood hound to hear. I stared at them and had a strange feeling that things were about to get interesting. The men looked at me and glared. I turned around and smiled at Oric and Sallu.

"So Hikaru do ya know those men?" asked Oric chugging down a cup of beer. I shook my head, "No but I have a bad feeling about them." Oric stopped drinking and walked over to the strange men.

"Well hello there lads, what brings ya to The Oak Tree?" said Oric looking at the men. The men stared at Oric realizing how large and wide he was. "We were sent here for classified purposes. Nothing that peasants should worry about." Oric just laughed then put a dagger to one of the men's throat.

"Peasant, eh? Well if that's the case then I suggest all of ya leave." said Oric, grinding his teeth. The man, who was being threatened, smirked. "If you want a fight then let's take it outside."

Everyone in the bar was cheering saying phrases like, kick his ass Oric and don't allow him to walk. I just stood there scared. "Oh no, you won't fight me, but that fine lad." Oric pointed to me and the man laughed. "If that's what you want." Why did he just do that?! I don't want to fight! I could die!

Oric took the man and me outside of the bar. "Okay Hikaru show him what ya got!" said Oric. My opponent drew out his sword. The blade had a snake wrapping around the hilt and the tip was very sharp. I gulped and drew my sword but I couldn't get it out of my sheath.

Oric walked over and unstrapped my sheath. "The sheath goes on ya back," said Oric and tying it to me and put the sword in my right hand and smiled. "And just a tip, don't let down your guard."

The man and I stepped into a white ring made of what appeared to be dust, drawn into circle on the ground. I drew out my sword and stood there trembling. The man in the hood stood straight up, drawing out his sword. "Shall we begin?" said my opponent. I nodded and was frozen in fear. The man just laughed and immediately charged at me. I barely had time to think!

The man swung his blade in a diagonal position. I leaned back so far I ended up on landing on my rear. I saw his blade sweep by my face. The man gritted his teeth and kneed me straight in the stomach. I felt the pain and felt blood leave my mouth. What the hell was this guy?! He defiantly wasn't human!

My reflexes kicked in and punched the man straight in the jaw. The man's face barely flinched. I was sure I was going to die! I stumbled to edge of the ring and saw the man charging at me, his sword at the ready. I put my sword up to block the attack but fell down and nearly went out of the ring.

"Not many of my opponents survive this long." gloated the strange man. Everyone around me who was watching started to laugh at me. I felt so angry! Did they really expect me to win this match? I have had no training while this monster was obviously well trained!

The man started to charge at me yet once again and this time I put my fist in the air hoping to lay a hit. It didn't work. The man kicked me in the air and slashed at me so fast I couldn't see the blade. I fell to the ground looking at the sky, not believing that I had just failed.

"Damn it." I said feeling blood leave my body. Oric ran over to me and picked me up. "You did good lad!" he said trying to smile. Why did I have to be so weak! I wanted to be stronger!

I woke up in a room and looked around. It had been the second time today I had felt so much pain. The room I was in was very decent and had a stool with a bowl of water sitting on top of it. I got up to stand but felt a surge of pain run through my entire body. I fell to the ground and spat out how weak I was.

After lying on the ground for a few minutes the pain left and I stood up and walked towards the bowl of water. I cupped my hands and dipped them in the water and washed my face. I reached for a towel that was next to the bowl and patted my face dry. The towel was warm and fluffy.

I stood up again and walked outside. It was night time and I heard some voices near a light. I walked towards it. It was a big bonfire with the Nakima clan surrounded it. I saw Salla and Oric gathered around some sort of bar. I headed towards them and smiled.

"Well guess who decided to wake up." joked Salla.

"Give the boy a break now." said Oric who was yet again chugging down a cup of beer. "Ah that hits the spot!" he bellowed and sat the cup down. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"What happened to the men in hoods?" I asked. Oric only shrugged and started to laugh then fell off his seat. "Oi looks like I've had a wee too much to drink!" Oric laughed.

"Alright ye old drunk its best you head to bed." laughed Salla has she picked up Oric by one of his arms and started to walk to his room. "We'll be inside if you need us Hikaru." I nodded to her.

After they left I sighed and looked at all the Nakima clan members. They all seemed so happy. After a couple of minutes I decided that maybe I should start heading back. Right when I was about to leave a young woman walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. The bartender asked what he could get her and the young woman replied asking for three beers.

"Surely you're not gonna drink them all." I laughed. The woman looked at me and laughed. "Course not. A couple of my friends and I are." she scooped them all up in her arms. I smiled and sighed. I wonder what beer was. I've seen Oric drink it all the time but I wonder if it was that good.

After a couple of hours the bonfire had gone down and most of the clan members had left. I sat on a log next to one of the flames. I watched it flicker and saw the flames dance with each other. I sighed and felt the warmth from it. "You alright?" asked a voice. I turned to see the young woman from earlier. I only smiled and watched her sit on another log next to me.

"You know, it's not safe sitting next to a fire for too long." she warned.

My eyes widened and I fell of my log, scrambling to my feet. The woman laughed. "Easy there I was only joking!"

` I dusted myself off and laughed. "Well that's just nice." I said as I sat back on my log. The woman stared at the flames. I looked at her now getting a good picture of her. She had jet black hair, a v-shaped jaw much like mine and she was well in shape. She sort of had a sad look in her brown eyes and was looked about seventeen. Her skin was pretty tan.

She suddenly stuck her hand out to me and smiled. "My name is Sierra." I shook Sierra's hand and smiled. "The name's Hikaru." I told her. "Nice to meet you Hikaru." she said. Sierra and I didn't talk to each other for quite some time.

"Word goes around is that you arrived here all bloody and had no memory." Sierra looked at me. "Is that true?"

I sighed and continued to look at the flames. "Yea. I don't remember anything from my past. The only I can recall is an image." I replied.

"Well." Sierra said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well what's the image!" she laughed and looked at the fire.

I breathed in a lot of air and closed my eyes, trying to bring back the memory. "All I remember is a figure. A figure that's made of pure darkness." I replied now having goose bumps.

I looked over at Sierra whose eyes were wide and frightened. "Wow. I'd hate to be you." she laughed and patted me on the back. "Don't worry Hikaru. All bad things eventually end." With that she headed to her room to end her day.

I was still shaken up from the memory. What the hell was that thing? What did I do to make it so angry? So many questions yet very little answers. Maybe Oric would have some answers. I would have to wait till morning to ask him.

I finally decided it was time for bed and left. When I reached my room, I laid down in the warm bed and closed my eyes. I prayed to God for a good night sleep and hoped for tomorrow to be better.

That night I dreamt of people's faces that could've been from my past. I saw a man who was a little taller than I was and had white hair. He was in his mid-forties and was well built. He was smiling and holding a young boy in his strong arms. Then the dream switched and the man started to fade and I was surrounded by darkness.

What the hell is going on? I looked around but could still see no one. Then I heard a voice that was very familiar. "You're the reason they hate you." said the strange voice. I turned around to see no one. "If only you hadn't agreed to that bargain then no one would be dead." I looked around for the person who the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" I yelled still looking around. "It's because of you that this realm will die in pain and agony." I woke up in sweat and looked around the room to see if anything was out of place. There was nothing wrong so I laid backed down and breathed hard, still shaken up from the dream. I wonder what the voice meant by what I had done and what bargain. I closed my eyes again and slept without a single dream for the rest of the night.

This story had a pretty good start, right? Lol leave a comment and say what you thought of this chapter! 


End file.
